


A Hasty Decent

by neener_lemur



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neener_lemur/pseuds/neener_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's thoughts as she falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hasty Decent

The web that held my fingers snapped between the vicious teeth of the gears. Air rushed past me, deafening me. Gears spun as they fell around me, ticking away the seconds I had left.   
Peter became a red dot as he fell after me. He extended his arm, curving his wrist and pressing his long fingers into his palm. A tiny hand of a web reached for me, fruitlessly.  
Our gazes locked as they had so many times before. This can’t be the last time, I thought. Even through his mask, I could see every emotion flicker inside him. Regret, guilt, desperation, hope.  
My lengthy dissent became shorter and shorter with every rapid beat of my heart. His web found me, past all the other distractions that fell along with us.  
It was like a gentle poke above my navel. It wrapped its fingers around my waist, securely. Security was the last thing on the list of the emotions I felt.   
He was too late. I was going to die. Just like my father. I saved Peter, though. I saved the city.  
He never wanted me to come. He was going to blame this on himself.  
I don’t want to him feel that way. This was my decision. My choice to make.  
I chose Peter.   
The web became taught and my back arched painfully.   
Then,   
Crack!  
The echo shattered every thought, every memory, every emotion.  
And I remember nothing after that.


End file.
